


Ревизор, или новомодные тенденции в питании

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers)



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - мини [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes
Summary: Про то как Зимний Солдат крапиву собирал или операция "Пельмени".





	Ревизор, или новомодные тенденции в питании

**Author's Note:**

> автор на [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/2779342)

— Господа! У нас проблемы. К нам едет…  
  
— Ревизор, — со смешком перебил начальника базы один из заместителей.  
  
— Цыц, хохмач несчастный, — рыкнул на штатного клоуна всея базы Евгений Михайлович. — Но как ни странно, ты озвучил суть проблемы. Из-за этой ёбаной гласности и не менее дурацкой политкорректности, на которой сейчас все помешались, наше прикрытие трещит по швам. Раньше никому не было дела до какой-то задрипанной военной части, которая проходит по спискам как самый настоящий медвежий угол. Теперь же, в русле новомодных тенденций, к нам едет женщина-проверяющая. Эта дамочка, которую пытаются выдвинуть на высокий пост в оборонке, решила, что наберёт дополнительных очков, если покажет себя серьёзной. Типа, не боится переться с проверкой к чёрту на рога. То есть к нам. Эта инициатива наделала шума, так что устроить ей какой-нибудь совсем несчастный случай — не выход. Нам остаётся лишь принять её и убедить, что у нас нет ничего особо интересного.  
  
— Шеф! А как будем умасливать эту мадаму? Что говорят информаторы? Какие слабые места? — поинтересовался представитель местной «кровавой гэбни» Пантелеймон Савватеич. Он всю жизнь страдал от подколок разных юмористов по поводу имени-отчества, поэтому предпочитал решать проблемы как можно быстрей, чтобы не было повода его лишний раз уколоть.  
  
— Информации пока не очень много. Но две вещи известны достоверно: у неё пунктик на экономии бюджета и на здоровом питании.  
  
Присутствующие на совещании переглянулись. И как, спрашивается, воспользоваться этой информацией на благо родного подразделения?  
  
Но ничего умного начальники подразделений своему грозному боссу предложить не смогли.   
  
Вот потому среди тренирующихся на базе участниц проекта «Чёрная вдова» и был объявлен творческий конкурс на предложение по мирному решению проблемы с будущей ревизоршей. При необходимости было разрешено использовать знания о слабостях (пунктиках) будущего противника.  
  
Время шло. Проверяющая почти добралась до базы, а способов бескровной нейтрализации её интереса к происходящему на базе так и не находилось. Но вот однажды…  
  
Шла тренировка в лесу. Зимний Солдат безжалостно гонял вверенных ему подопечных, среди которых были и участницы проекта «Чёрная вдова». Наташа вот уже который месяц искренне хотела утворить что-нибудь с этим жутким тренером, но все её ухищрения разбивались о ледяное равнодушие отмороженного ушлёпка с металлической рукой. Он был реально лучшим! На стрельбище, в зале, в ангаре, в лесу… Он без труда оставлял их в дураках и это бесило просто катастрофически. А сегодня и вовсе… Слов нет! Нарвал своей металлической рукой большой веник крапивы и применял его для стимулирования отстающих или неверно выполняющих задание. Стоп! Крапива! Диета! Здоровое питание! Экономия! ИДЕЯ!  
  
Наташа, доложив о необходимости срочного сообщения начальству, рванула с тренировки прямо к кураторше проекта. Аглая Ермолаевна идею заценила и с наименьшим энтузиазмом рванула к начальнику базы. Евгений Михайлович пришёл в восторг, но поскольку времени до приезда проверяющей оставалось мало, то набрать нужное количество крапивы предстояло очень быстро. Тут-то и было предложено направить Зимнего Солдата в «наряд по кухне». А именно: препоручить ему почётную должность «крапиводобывателя».  
  
Идея была в том, чтобы нарвать в окрестностях базы столько крапивы, чтобы хватило на пельмени с крапивой для всей части. Этот показательный обед перед проверяющей должен был её поразить настолько, что ни на что другое её внимания уже не хватило бы.  
  
Зимний Солдат предстал пред ясны очи Евгения Михайловича:  
  
— Слушай меня внимательно. Тебе поручается провести подготовку к операции «Пельмени». В скором времени на базу приедет человек, женщина-проверяющая, которую необходимо обмануть и поразить. Средством поражения выбраны диетические пельмени с крапивой. Для приготовления нужного количества пельменей необходимо быстро заготовить и подготовить крапиву для пельменей. Поэтому ты временно поступаешь под начало капитана кухонного подразделения, Оксаны Дмитриевны. Твоя задача: нарвать в лесу, принести на кухню, ошпарить и нарезать крапиву, точное количество которой укажет тебе Оксана Дмитриевна. По окончании доложить мне. К исполнению приступить!  
  
И что же делать Солдату? Пошёл наш немного металлический друг вслед за своей временной начальницей. А начальница та и рада и не рада. Побаивались всё ж грозного Тренера этих девиц-ехидин на кухне. Но приказ отдан. И направлен сей грозный человек им, скромным работникам кухни, в помощь. А времени-то мало!  
  
— Использование данного средства передвижения не позволит уложиться в выделенное время, — заметил Солдат, когда «грозная Ксана» направилась к своему грузовичку, предварительно прихватив мешки для крапивы, рукавицы, ножи и Солдата.  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — выгнула бровь Оксана Дмитриевна.  
  
— Я достаточно функционален, чтобы набрать крапиву и вернуться в помещение кухни.  
  
— Это ты намекаешь, что можешь набрать травы и без моего пригляда? Э-э не-ет, красавчик! Одно дело курсантов крапивиной гонять, а другое — крапиву на пельмени собрать. Нам же нужны вкусные пельмени, а на них крапиву надо собирать не абы какую. Так что и не думай без моего пригляда обойтись, — ткнула его пальцем в грудь осмелевшая женщина.  
  
— Хорошо, — на мгновение задумавшись, проговорил Солдат. — Раз дополнительный контроль необходим для успешного выполнения миссии, я его обеспечу.  
  
С этими словами он взял из её рук вещи, упаковал в мешок и закинул за спину, а потом подхватил «Грозную Ксану» на плечо и ринулся к лесу.  
  
Женщина взвизгнула от неожиданности. Потом выругалась. Потом задумалась. По-идее, он прав: времени мало и тратить его на возню с транспортом нерационально. Но слишком погрязнуть в раздумьях ей не дали — «двуногий транспорт» оказался очень быстрым. И вот уже они стоят на полянке, половину которой занимает крапива различной степени зрелости. После того как Оксана Дмитриевна придирчиво выбрала образец для сбора, на поляне заработала «крапивокосилка» под названием Зимний Солдат.  
  
Зрелище было феерическим, Оксана Дмитриевна даже залюбовалась. Грозный и суровый тренер будущих крутых шпионов срезал крапиву с таким же выражением грозной неотвратимости на лице, с каким валял фанабэристых вояк по земле.  
  
«Красив, стервец!» — подумала начальница кухонного отделения базы, наблюдая за эпичным сражением Солдата и крапивы.  
  
Довольно скоро все мешки были заполнены зеленью нужного качества. Этот умелец с металлической рукой умудрился волшебным образом увязать все мешки так, что все их стало возможным навьючить ему на спину. Закончив с этим, он снова подхватил Оксану Дмитриевну руки и рванул в обратный путь.  
  
Забегая вперёд, надо сказать, что предложенный Наташей план сработал на все сто. Остались довольными все: и начальник базы, и Пантелеймон Савватеич, и проверяющая, и начальница кухни, и сама Наташа, подстроившая пакость этой вредине с металлической рукой: грозный тренер получил наряд по кухне. И даже Зимний Солдат — ведь после этого задания у него появился на кухне блат: для него теперь всегда находилась порция добавки. Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
